Genki Tenshi Sakura
by cardcaptorsakura704
Summary: AHHH Sakura is a Genki Tenshi? What the heck is that???? find out and read and please R&R!!!!
1. The Weird Beggining

Genki Tenshi Sakura

Hey I made this fic because I really like Card Captor Sakura a lot but I know I'm not the only one. I might have made some mistakes in this fic but please don't complain about that. I didn't know what to rate this fic so I just put PG-13. That reason is cause I don't know. it's a mix of different characters from other anime but in the CCS category because its mainly about Sakura. Please tell me about the fan fiction! Thanks for those who like it a lot cause this is my first. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ALL OF ANIME I JUST LIKE ANIME OK? IF U CAN'T GET WITH THAT THEN O WELL! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"What a nice day at the park," Yukito said.

"Yeah I guess so too Yuki," Touya.

It was the beginning of a new school year at Tokyo State College, and Yuki and Touya were walking to school for their first new school year. 

"Touya wait up!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?" Touya said.

"Touya!!! Yuki!!!"

It was Akari. She was a beautiful young athlete and was going to Tokyo State College for education since she spent most of her time in space doing track to fulfill her life long dream. 

"Phew you guys need to pay attention!" Akari said breathlessly.

"Oh, well sorry Akari we just didn't know you already came back from space and…." Yuki paused unexpectedly. 

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!, TOUYA I DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING LETS GO EAT LUNCH AT THE COLLEGE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no, here we go again with food." -_-'.

"Hey Akari!"

"Oh hey Tanya, you finally came." 

"Yeah, I was just pigging out on the college food it's great!. So who are your friends?"

"Oh Tanya you have such a big mouth but a small brain."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Don't you remember Touya and Yukito-san?"

"OH YEAH!!!!!!"

"Hey you guys I finally get to see you again."

Meanwhile……

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh hey Tomoyo."

"I found Meilin."

"Oh hey."

"So Sakura where's your boyfriend….? ¬_¬."

"Oh gosh Syoran isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend of mine."

"Well Syoran is with his other friends."\

"Oh…."

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well I brought my video camera!"

*falls*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

A bright light was out over at the class room at Sakura's 1st period class.

"What could it be?????," they all yelled….


	2. What's the light?

Chapter 2. The Mysterious Light

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the middle school students yelled.

"Staff!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura ran straight to where the light lead, but before she left Syoran grabbed her hand and said, "Sakura I-I-I I'm going to follow you."

"Ok hurry!"

They both ran to the light fast as possible. Then when they got to the light it was a young girl with a cherry blossom in her hand. 

"Hi I'm Ruri." the girl said, "Sakura this cherry blossom here I have in my hand is magic, and for it has leaded me here because this cherry blossom consist of pure hearts or in other words good hearted people."

"What do you mean? Why did it come to me?" Sakura asked.

"This cherry blossom is magic!!!!" Ruri said impolitely, "well anyways lets get to the point, this cherry blossom is beginning to float up in thin air because you are the chosen one and now all you have to do is hold it."

Ruri held it gently and passed it to Sakura. Sakura held it with care and then suddenly….

The blossom glowed pink and made a beautiful scent.

"See now Sakura you are now the chosen spirit angel."

"Ruri where did you come from?"

"I have came from a distance from here, and now I have to go and tell the elders that I've found you."

"What elders!?!?!" Syoran screeched with anger for some reason.

"Bye for now Sakura and I hope to meet you again!" Ruri shouted with joy.

"Bye?….." Sakura said.

Syoran was very serious about what happened and while they were walking they both were thinking about what does Ruri mean by spirit angel?

"Uh…. Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know that girl?"

"Of course not why?"

"Well what does she mean by the elders….?"

"I don't know Syoran but lets go to class."

*Ring Ring*

The bell for the school rang and it was lunch.

"Ah what a nice day for sitting by that tree so lets go!" Meilin shouted.

Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura ran to the tree immediately like mice running away from the broomstick.

"Wait for me!" Sakura yelled.

*Trip*

"Ow."

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Huh who are-"

Sakura didn't finished her sentence but looked up and it was Syoran helping her up. When they both got up they turned bright red like a tomato except happy.

"Uh…Syoran can can can can can can can you umm…" Sakura muttered shyly.

"Are you going to eat lunch?"

"OH! Umm… yeah I have only rice omelet though (hehe)"

"Do you want to go and grab some noodles with me at the Tang Choco noodle restaurant?"

"Umm…. Sure why not?"

"Ok then lets go." 

"But before we do let me tell Tomoyo and Meilin I'm going to go with you."

"Ok"

"Hey Meilin Tomoyo I'm going to go eat with Syoran ok?"  
"Yeah sure uh huh what ever!"

"Ok then don't get mad!"

(YAY! I Finished this chapter!!!)


	3. The Change

Chapter 3: The Change

Sakura and Syoran were walking just like normal people on the sidewalk and were also heading to Tang Choco so they can grab some grub. *yum*(Speaking of which this is making me hungry)

They finally got in the store then ordered.

"Hi now what would you two young kids like to have?" the waiter said peacefully.

Syoran insisted that Sakura make her order first while he was still making his choice.

"Oh Syoran I insist, you should go and order since your paying and everything." ^_^'(Sakura's face right now during the chapter)

"Fine, well ok I like to order chicken broccoli noodles with a pinch of hot pepper please. Oh and make it a medium bowl please."

"Ok, so an order of whatever you ordered," the waiter said unexpectedly, "and how about you miss. Did you even make your choice yet?"

Sakura was thinking and Syoran was calling her name. All she saw were cherry blossoms and her with wings, very big wings actually. Bigger than her ones with the fly card. It sounded like a basket ball game cheering from the crowd except for the fact that there wasn't a crowd.

"Huh!" 

"Sakura are you alright?" Syoran asked.

"Oh yes I am and I'd like to order the same as Syoran please!"

"Ok so we're all settled. Now you kids stay out of trouble and sit here while waiting for the food."

"Sure." they both said.

"So Syoran how is your mother?"

"She's fine, and I'm going to visit her at the end of this trimester." --'(ugh)

"That's great!" 

"I don't know about great….."

Sakura began staring off again.

*POW*

"ACK!!!, WHO PUT THE SOUP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The waiter had tripped onto some soup and fell on the floor leaving him with a huge bruise on his arms and legs.

"OK! I DEMAND AN ANSWER WHO DID IT!!!"

"Me…."

A voice from nowhere just came out from somewhere.

"Hey Syoran doesn't that voice sound….." Sakura said but didn't finish the sentence.

"Voice sounds like….SAKURA!!!!" 

Syoran then took a look into Sakura's eyes and saw nothing and then suddenly………

Ruri came out from nowhere and took out a crystal out from her violet kimono. 

"Ok, what's going on now Ruri?"

"Syoran can't you see that Sakura is now transforming!!"

"Well since you mentioned it I'd say yes."

The whole world froze and Sakura was twirling in the air unconscious.

Her body suddenly glowed and ribbons formed all around her covering her body.

Beautiful wings started to form from her back and then her risks had shiny silver bracelets on them.

The Ribbons let go and sprang out.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful white, silky, and stylish dress.

The detail all around Sakura looked like heaven.

"Wow Sakura what has happened to you??" Syoran saying speechlessly.

Then ribbons floated around Sakura, she was barefooted but was still unconscious.

When she came back down from the thin air she fell.

Luckily Syoran caught her fall.

"Ruri what will, what will happen now to Sakura?"

"Well the only reason she transformed was if it was either danger coming upon her friends, sadness, or something that's bad, but I don't know why she transformed because right now there's no danger around at the moment."

"So your saying that you have no clue why Sakura transformed?"

"Yes, and that's why I came quick before she did transform, also I'm going to take her to the elders."

"Where the hell are the elders then????"

"I can't tell you that but if you would like you may come along."

"Ok."

"Well till now the whole world is going to stay frozen because of the change that happened so quickly."

"But what does the world have anything to do with this?"

"Sakura is the protector and you too Syoran, your magic and hers bond very well that's why you two defeated the Void."

"I see…"

"Well let's go and find out the mystery right away!" Ruri yelled.

And then they were off and had been transported immediately to the elders.


	4. The Summoning

Chapter 4: The Summoning

"Koki Dodeshi." Ruri repeated over and over.

"Ruri what exactly does that mean?" Syoran said with eager.

"Don't disturb me! Koki Dodeshi."

"Ok we are here," Ruri said.

Ruri bowed, she kicked Syoran's leg to make him bow to the elders too.

Sakura was just floating once again in the air and then….

She flew straight up to the elders summoning ball warp thing.

"HEY! What are you going to do to her!?!?!?!!" Syoran said with fear.

"We are going to fully transform this young girl named Sakura to be an official Genki Tenshi angel,"

One of the elders said.

"Oh yeah! What if she doesn't want to be a Genki Tenshi or whatever you call it angel??!" Syoran scolded.

"What if you don't ever shut your mouth?" one of the elders said with sarcasm.

"Humph!"

"C'mon Syoran just watch now," Ruri said.

Ruri started smiling but Syoran, he just stood with fear and sadness because he was scared of her big change.

"Now begin the summoning!"

"Kodashi Momo, Kodashi Momo, Kodashi Momo, Jiki Tona, Ping SHADIA!!!!!!!!"

The summoning was pretty much bright indeed.

The light that was surrounding Sakura was super bright and then cherry blossom petals started to surround Sakura.

"Wow, she's, she's," Syoran said faintly.

"She is very beautiful…." he whispered to himself.

"Yes, she is very," Ruri said.

"Wha! Don't do that next time!" 

"Shhhhh…… the elders need to concentrate."

A huge solar beam appeared from the moon and beamed Sakura.

Of course Syoran was being dramatic about it but anyways lets get on with the story!!

Sakura's description now was with ribbons, pink ribbons tied on her ankles, neck, risks, and ribbons floated around her hair.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura said mysteriously.

She fell on to the ground. (yes on her ass)

Her wings were huge but then somehow she saw them and controlled them to go back in her bodies spirit point.

"Hey why am I in these clothes?"

"Sakura your now a Genki Tenshi angel an official one now!" Ruri explained.

So she explained about before when she fainted in the restaurant so on so on.

"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!" ^_^ '," uh…. Can we go back to earth now and go finish our lunch?"

"Oh I forgot let me go and transport you now and bye!! See you next week for training on focusing your power!"

"Wait what training!?!?!?!?!"

"Bye!" ^_^

Then a light blazed up for the transportation.

When Syoran and Sakura got back on earth, Sakura was in her school uniform/casual clothes

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Note: Hey! Maybe it's a bit short for this chapter but I really couldn't think of anything to put in so…….. I'll make a better chapter next I promise on Fan Fiction Author's blah!!! I'm confused now hehehe well I'm going to begin my next chapter pretty soon so please R+R ^.^ and if you don't ¬.¬


	5. The Girl

Chapter 5: The Girl

"So….. Sakura, how do you feel, since you're an angel and all…." Syoran asked with sadness.

"Syoran why do you sound sad since you asked me a question…" Sakura answered.

"Well I'm scared."

"Scared of what though!?"

"It's none of your business OK?!"

Sakura started to become depressed as he spoke those words fiercely.

Sakura ran away back to the school to Tomoyo and Meilin.

"What's wrong Sakura?!?!?" Meilin and Tomoyo asked saying it at about the same time.

"It's nothing….."

"Did Syoran scare you again, because if he did I'll kick his ass for you if you'd like you know" Meilin shouted.

"It's ok."

As usual Syoran went to find Sakura.

Sakura just took off when she answered Meilin's question.

"Have you guys seen Sakura anywhere, I can't find her." Syoran asked.

Meilin and Tomoyo just said, "She took off, and what did you say to her this time!!!?!?!?!!!"

"Wha!? I didn't do anything to her at all."

"Sure you did Syoran, you just had to take your stubbornness and rub it on Sakura!!" Meilin yelled.

"Well I'm leaving!"

"Yeah that's nice to know." they both said.

Syoran looked everywhere to find where she has gone, then he thought, "What if she headed to the bridge? No, she isn't that stupid, or maybe somewhere or can she be oof! Forget it I'm just gonna find her."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Then a squeaky voice that sounded like someone was being choked answered, "Help me!"

"Sakura?" 

Syoran followed the voice after transforming his sword.

"Now how dare you trespass our grounds!" some guys said.

"Well choking a girl isn't right to do, for a boy that is."

The guys threw the girl to the wall but before they can, Syoran caught her.

The smiled and looked into each other's eyes like it was heaven.

"I shall get you for your disturbance!!!!!" all the guys said.

Syoran took out the spell of wind and thrashed it at them.

"And that is the lesson of coca cola mixed with shit and computers now drink up class" all the guys said strangely.

"Well their done for now, are you ok?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"Your welcome and now what's your name?"

"I'm Nina."

"I'm Syoran."

"Nice to meet you, and I was just walking around to find my classes but those guys came along and attacked me."

"I can show you to your classes."

"But aren't you looking for that Sakura girl?"

"How do you know?"

"You yelled it out."

"Oh yeah…" Syoran blushed with embarrassment, "Well she's somewhere and I guess she can take care of herself so I can show you around and help find your classes."

*Bam*

Broken glass fell on the cement nearby around the wall from where Syoran and Nina were.

It was Meilin, Tomoyo, and Sakura!

Sakura stood staring, then fainted to the ground.

"SYORAN!!!!! HOW CAN YOU!!?!?!?!??!?!!!?!?!??!" Meilin screamed.

"What?" Syoran questioned.

"Syoran you see this girl on the ground fainted?" Meilin said.

"I don't really notice her."

"Well guess what you bastard this is Sakura, we found her and went to go look for you!!!!" Tomoyo said, but this time with no joy.

Sakura was taken to the nurse to see if anything happened, but something did……..

"What, what!"

"Her head she has to have bandages on them for about 2-3 weeks," the nurse said, "I guess she took a big fall down on the ground."

"Syoran is your friend ok?" Nina asked.

"Yeah she's fine just great yeah uh huh whatever."

_____________________________________________________________________________________Ok Maybe I kinda over did it hehe ^_^ ' - -' ok well ill start my next chapter soon and I hope soon there'll be some fighting! Yeah! Hehe ok I really gotta finish this story to get Inu Yasha in


End file.
